Saito or Satoru
by XDenshaX
Summary: "I dont know how I got into all of this mess but one thing's for sure. I Will get out". This is a story about a 15 year old boy by the name of Satoru Tomaki and he's rtrapped in the death game SAO, this story is about his trials and tribulations during his 2 years in the game. I might make him in ALO after the Fairy Dance Arc. Btw he might be in some other SAO fanmade stories.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The past - November 6, 2022_

Hello, my names Satoru Tomaki. I'm 15 years old and live in the Chiba district of Japan with my two sisters and mother. We live in a four bed room, two story house. I had a room on the upper floor right between my older sister, Saya, and my little sister, Maiko. My mom was lucky enough to get such a nice house near the high school, Chiba High. It was what you would call a "prestigious" school. I had signed up for it on my mom's constant urging.

"It only takes diligent students who want to learn Satoru, don't waste your chance, " she had said in a soothing tone, "Make the most with what you have."

My mom was always saying things like that. Usually, she would rub her fingers through my milky brown hair when she gave me sagely advice. Yep, she's the best. That's my mom for you, always giving good motherly knowledge. Heh, too bad my dad can't be that way. Oh, didn't I tell you? He left us.

**Saya blamed it on me.**

I guess she was right. He left when I was born. I've not seen him since.

"Midori I'm done!" he had said, "You said one kid. One!" My father was packing his bags when he announced this. Unfortunately for me, my parents were in their bedroom. It was situated conveniently next to Saya's and she had heard everything. I was only two when it happened but the way Saya described the fight had terrified me. She was very angry and kept constantly shouting insults and curses at me. I finally understood her after a few moments.

**I shouldn't have been born.**

"Honey please...please don't leave us. Please…." My mother had said between sobs.

"It's over between us. We're done." My dad zipped up his suitcase and opened the door, bags in hand. He saw Saya crouching outside and looked at her with such a sad look. She described it as a man's eyes before he went to hang. He then went over to my room and opened the door. I was playing on my bed at the time. He approached me and gave me a hug before saying, "Daddy has to go okay? He's going to go far away. Make sure you stay strong." Then he let me go and gave me a last, long look. Then, he left. I still remember that look. It took me a while, but I figured out its meaning.

_They're your responsibility now. Take care of them._

After my dad had left my room, he walked downstairs and headed for the door. My mother had run down the stairs and tried to stop him.

"Honey please! Don't go let's just talk it over….please," she said crying uncontrollably.

"There's nothing else to talk about Midori….I love you."

With that he left, without a trace. Never to come back.

That's why Saya hated Maiko and me. Our mom, though, despite everything that happened, still loved us. All of us. She didn't have any regrets. She loved us all equally and that's all that mattered.

Still, I sometimes wondered if she really _did_ love me.

"Mom…do you hate me?" I asked reluctantly one fall afternoon while we were sitting together at the kitchen. Saya was at soccer practice so I saw it as my chance to know the truth. She rubbed her fingers on my cheek. "You just don't know how much I love you Satoru," she said.

Tears welled up in my eyes. My vision began to fog up and I suddenly leaned forward, sobbing into my mom's shirt.

"Mom, why does Saya hate me?! What did I do?! I never did anything to her! I've tried so hard to please her. I tried to be the best little brother she could ever have but…she still hates me. Mom, she'll always ha-"

She pinched my cheeks

"Oww, momm!" I said. She giggled then got serious.

"What's your name?" she said. "Huh?" I mumbled confusingly.

"What's your name?" she said looking into my eyes. "Um Satoru." I said, still not understanding why she asked.

"If you're Satoru then why are you trying to be Saya?" she questioned.

"Because she's my sister and I want her to like me."

"So you basically live for her right?" She said.

"Of course not…"

"So why are you trying to be just like her?" she asked with a concerned voice.

I didn't have an answer. She looked at me and smiled.

**"Live for you Satoru. Don't ever try to please someone so much that you forget yourself."**

I always remembered that. Even today, I remembered that. I brought that message along with me. I brought that message to Sword Art Online and I hoped to live with that message ringing through my mind.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Anxiety_

_**November 6, 2022- the morning of.**_

"Onii-saannnnn wakey wakey, you told me to wake you up extra early today." Maiko said. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes.

"T-thanks Maiko-chan. I'll get you some teriyaki from the store before I get on." I said sleepily while patting her on the head.

By the way I don't think I told you…oh wait I did hehe but let me again.

Today's the day, the day that I entered Sword Art Online.

I got up and walked out of my room and went downstairs where my older sister Saya was putting her shoes on getting ready for school. She looked back saw me but didn't say anything. Instead she talked to mom and Maiko.

"Alright I'm off mom. See you later Mai-chan." As she was leaving she turned around. "Don't forget to wash the dishes." She said to me.

I nodded and watched her go. I was used to it anyway, the ignoring and only talking to me if I needed to do chores or get something for her from the store.

I wasn't going to let that down me today though. "Satoru go wash up and get ready for school." I came out of my thoughts. "Yea ok mom." I said and went upstairs and got ready for school.

**_November 6, 2022- the afternoon of_**

_I arrived at Chiba High. It's a pretty good school with pretty good students._

_"Toru-sannnnnnnnnnnn." I turned and saw my best friend Kaede. "Hey Kaede." I said while yawning. "Your finally here early. That's a first."_

_I laughed a little embarrassed about past experiences. "Hehe welllll you know what today is." I said._

_"How could we forget." Ichiro said walking up with Chiyo._

_Ichiro, Chiyo, Kaede and I have been friends for a long time. We started in kindergarten. I actually only knew Ichiro then. He has Orange hair that's always down to the right side of his head its fairly smooth but mostly ruffled. He also has forest green eyes. We always used to get into fights but we always had each others back. _

_We met Chiyo in first grade; she has brown hair that's in a ponytail. She changed it from pigtails because "Pigtails sounds so weird." She always says._

_Ichiro took her pencil but I told him to return it and to apologize we scared off these girls that were bullying her. After that we've been friends all the way to middle school, where we met Kaede. _

_Kaede has dark blue long flowing hair and blue eyes. I used to have a crush on her but I don't anymore…..because I got rejected. Anyway that's another story for another time._

_"Soooo what time are you getting on so I won't blow your notifications up with text messages?" Ichiro said while giggling._

_"Hehe yea yea but around 12:30 because I'll be calibrating my Nerve…I'll be getting ready to get on the game." I said sitting in my seat. I sat right across from Chiyo. Kaede sat in the back and Ichiro sat diagonal over to the left of me._

_"Alrighty thennnnn no texting Toru-san after 12:30 then." Chiyo said a little too excited._

_"Got it." Kaede said with a smile._

_"Yosh!" Ichiro said loudly._

_"Alright everyone take your seats." Mr. Tanaka-san said._

_**November 6, 2022- night of-12:10**_

_I entered the house. Ichiro, Chiyo, Kaede and I went to the market. On the way home I got Maiko's Teriyaki. I quickly slipped off my shoes._

_"I'm home! Maiko your teriyaki's on the table. Hey mom, you guys know where I'll be."_

_"Satoru remember what I said. You get off at in an hour and come down for dinner." My mom said._

_"Thanks Oni-chan." Maiko said._

_"Don't worry mom I know. No problem Mai-chan." I said going to my room._

_I changed quickly into shorts and a blue T-shirt. I then put on My NerveGear. The calibration took a good 20 minutes._

_**November 6, 2022- night of- 12:30**_

_I lay down in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. _

_This is it._

_He looked at the time._

_**1:00**_

_He breathed and said the initiating words._

_"Link Start."_

_A flash of white light came over my eyesight just when I thought it was thinking it was a bug hundreds of colorful cylinders colored the otherwise white background. After they all passed 5 blue gears appeared and then turned green and spun out of view. Then came the character creation._

_I wanted my character to be just like me, except taller with different hairstyle, hair color, and eye color._

_Ok so not so much like me._

_After I was done I had black hair instead of brown, green eyes instead of dark purple, and 6'0 instead of 5'3. I clicked the **Continue **button. I chose a sword as my weapon with a spear, ax and staff as the other choices. _

_After everything was finished I was ready to go. I stretched a little to get the feel of my character. Then the name section came up. A little holographic keyboard came up. _

_I knew exactly what my name was going to be. _

_**Saito**_

_It was a mix of my dad's and my name. Kito and Satoru._

_Don't ask me why I did it. I have my reasons._

_After I pressed **Start** my vision whitened till I slowly found myself planted on pebbled streets._

_"I'm here huh hehe nice." I said chuckling._

_**Sword Art Online- Town of Beginnings- 1:10**_

_I walked around the familiar Town of Beginnings checking out everything SAO (Sword Art Online) had to offer. Inventory, Visual HP and SP bars, Skill Lists, Stats._

_I felt the chest tan chest padding buckled around the top part of my body._

_"Wow even realistic padding." I felt for my sword on my back and unsheathed it. "Wow. This game is really something." I looked over at the field. "Well this should be a piece of cake." I ran to the field to test out my skills._

_CSHINK!_

_I slashed through a wild hog using my sword skill Horizontal (a basic side slash skill)._

_"Wow nice." I then turned and used Vertical ( as you can probably tell from the other skill it's a basic up slash move) on another boar taking 80% of its life._

_"Well I didn't really put a lot of SP into that skill." I said while using a basic slash to kill it. _

_When I finished I was level 3. "Nice warm up." I said rolling my right arm with my other one on my shoulder. "Well time for me to g-." My sentence was stopped by an unknown voice._

_"Hay." I turned to see who was speaking. "He-hey." It was a brown haired girl. She had a mace for a weapon and had a red long sleeve shirt with the shoulder skin peeking out. Her hair was short and was held back by a white hair clip._

_"Kawaii" __I thought to myself. "Umm are you lagging?" She tilted her head to the side. "Oh No No hehe sorry I was just….never mind." _

_Her head went back straight and she smiled. "I'm Lisbeth. I'm pretty new here so I was looking around for someone here to show me around but everyone here's so stingy. She made a fishy face, which made me chuckle. "Well if your still looking I'll be happy to show you around Lisbeth."_

_She was astonished but then smiled. "Thank you….umm." she touched her head with her finger in a thinking position._

_"Saito." _

_She smiled. "Saito. That's a cool name. How'd you come up with it." _

_"I'd rather not talk about it…" She looked at me a little surprised the smiled gently which made my heart skip a beat._

_ "I understand. So how do you use skills, I've just been using plain old attacks and my health's been dropping hmph. I laughed. "haha its simple really just assume the skill stance and move a little and the game will do the rest." I showed her by putting myself in the Horizontal stance. I moved a little then my sword glowed a bright blue and executed the skill move. "Wow Sugoi Sai-kun!" I turned and looked at her confusingly. "Sai-kun?" She smiled _

_"Well Saito-san just sounded to formal. I mean we are friends, and Sai-kun just sound cuter. You can call me Liz instead of Lisbeth." She smiled at me. I smiled back. "Alright then Liz-chan. Lets see you work some magic." I said stepping back. _

_"Alright here I go." She said while taking the proper skill stance and her mace glowed golden. She unleashed her skill onto a nearby wild boar._

_I clapped as she jumped around overjoyed. "Sai-kun didya see that didya I totally owned that thing!" I chuckled. "Yup I saw it hehe it awesome Liz." I checked the time and gasped. "Crap I gotta go my mom's gonna get worried." _

_She stopped jumping and ran over to me. "Wait a minute!" I stopped checking for the logout button and looked over to her. "Hm?" She pulled up a holographic screen and clicked something. A screen popped up._

_**Would You Like To Friend Lisbeth**_

_** : Yes : No**_

_I was surprised at first but smiled and accepted. "Thank you Liz-chan." I said smiling gently. She blushed a little I don't know why though. "No problem just promise to get on tomorrow." I looked at her then chuckled "I promise." _

_She smiled "Bye Sai-kun." I turned to settings and scrolled to look for the logout button. _

_It wasn't there._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reality

** _ 1:56: November 6, 2022, Sword Art Online_**

"Its not here".

"What isn't" Lizabeth looked at me puzzlingly. "The logout button..its not here".

"That can't be possible Sai-kun every MMO has a logout….button" It was true, her menu didn't have one either.

"What? That can't be…possible can it Saito." She looked at me like I was mad, but I knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know but maybe it's a bug. The game masters will fix it."

"Yea your right they probably just….Huh what the". A white light engulfed me and I saw everything fade away behind me, suddenly I was in the Town of Beginnings, where it looks like everyone else that was in-game was too.

"Liz? LIZ!" I shouted "I'm here Saito...I'm here." she was right behind me clutching my arm, I could feel the fear rising in her. "don't worry its probably a tutorial or something."

Part of me knew it was something bigger than that but I couldn't afford to freak her out. I had to be the man right now. "Your probably right…yea that's what it is...a tutorial."

"Yup". I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Just then a red panel showed up on the screen reading **WARNING**, Then it multiplied till it covered the whole sky. Just as I was trying to figure out what was happening, a huge figure that looked like a hooded phantom oozed out of the sky and appeared to us. It was giant, towering above us like a skyscraper. I felt as insignificant as and ant compared to it. Then a male voice spoke out of the phantom.

"Welcome players to my world, Sword Art Online."

Wait his world that must mean…its him.

"I am Kayaba Akihiko, creator of the NerveGear technology. I am currently the only person who has full control of this world, which I have created myself."

He paused, as the crowd broke into scattered mutters. he raised an gigantic hand, bringing up the holographic main menu. "I see that most of you have noticed that the logout button is omitted from the main menu. However, this is not a bug, nor a game malfunction."

Whispers went out in the crowd

"What's the meaning of this."

"He cant be Kayaba...can he?"

"This is a joke. I want out."

I wanted to disbelieve it as well but deep down I knew he wasn't lying. Lisbeth was shaking, I pulled her close to me "Everything's gonna be ok Liz"

Kayaba continued. "You cannot log out of this game. No one outside will be able to remove or shut down your Nervegear. Should this be attempted, NerveGear will produce powerful microwave radiation, frying your brain, and therefore ending your life."

My blood ran cold as I heard the others disagreeing with the towering phantom.

"No, that's not possible! Stop fucking with us!"

"Something this extreme would have been checked by the authorities!"

"He's joking this is just a scam its just a bug!"

But a black haired teen and a red haired man said otherwise

"Its true. Its all true...the NerveGear can emit high radiation and fry our brains to death. It has the power."

Liz fell to the floor trembling. I sat down with her trying to calm her down.

"No…no no no no...This isn't fair this isn't fair no No No No No NO!"

"Many people have ignored this warning. As a result, 213 people have... retired, per se, in the world of Aincrad and in real life."

He then brought out holographic news channels backing up what he told us. I didn't know how to take this. But I had to be strong for Lisbeth who was now sobbing on my chest

"Oh, and if you search your inventory, you will find a little gift from me."

Liz and I slowly both looked at each other and looked in our inventory

**Mirror?**

I clicked it, and another white light embraced me but not like the teleportation light, it was warmer. I felt my body get smaller and my hair get shorter.

Then I was back but not as me in game but as…Me

I looked at Liz who actually looked pretty much the same except her hair was shorter

"Liz"?

"Saito"?

A man at the the borders of the town was dressed in women's clothes screaming with shock a large, adult man who was yelling back at him for lying to him about his gender.

"Saito your…shorter than you were before. And your eyes, there not blue, their purple."

"The NerveGear's high density sensor! It traced our faces during the scan!" The black haired boy that spoke before shouted except he wasn't tall anymore or had long hair, he was a skinny teenager, about my height, with short jet black hair.

"Now Then! Work hard, players, and I wish you, every one of you, the best of luck."

With that, he vanished along with the red panels. The sky was back to its original afternoon golden color.

I stood there, trying to take in all that just happened.

_This can't be real. It just can't. Maybe if I ki- no. I can't take the risk._

I looked around at the other 10,000 players and i knew what was coming next...

**There were 3 seconds. Three seconds of total quiet.**

Then.

"No NOOOOO!" Liz shouted

I called her name but she wasn't responding. I had to act quick because all hell was about to break loose. I picked her up on my back and started running.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I Have An Appointment After This!"

"Let me out...LET ME OUT!"

I kept running, dodging the ranting players. I had to get out of the main plaza.

_Keep running. Just keep running Satoru._

I turned to see Liz, she was totally out of it. There was no emotion in her face. She was...blank.

I turned back and kept running to the other end of the plaza. Something told me I had a Long Journey ahead of me. So I just...

**Kept Running...**

ALREADY GOT ONE REVIEW. But it was more of a helpful review. Kurokishujin: thank you for the advice I will implement it and try to make this story very please I need more reviews so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol anyways that's all for nowSigning off –Satoru


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Resolve

_**2:30 - November 7, 2022 - Sword Art Online **_

"Lisbeth you have to calm down. Listen to me. Liz!" She was to scared to speak which kinda got me angry but I had to be strong. "Liz look what he said was absolutely true there's no joking about it. But we have to keep our heads".

"keep our heads? KEEP OUR HEADS?! HOW THE HELL OUR WE SUPPOSED TO KEEP OUR DAMN HEADS WHEN YOU JUST HEARD THAT WE CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS WE'RE…..we're stuck Saito. Stuck in this death game, and there's no way…"

**I hugged her.**

"You think I don't know that, you don't think I'm scared about what could happen to you and me. But I'm staying strong and I need you to as well, and yes this might be hard but we will make it out of here. I promise.

She tried to push away but her emotions overcame her, and she sobbed on my shoulder.

After what felt like an hour, she stopped wiped her tears, and smiled at me.

"Thanks Saito, I needed that. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here."

"Welllll what can I say I'm just that good."

"Don't push it dummy" she pushed me playfully. "Hehe remember the guy with the skirt." I joked

"Hahahaha that was too funny".

We both laughed.

"Well Lisbeth-chan shall we go?" She giggled "Yes we shall Saito-san."

"Well first we should get some gear." I said opening up my holographic inventory

" I think we have enough Cor for ourselves." I said looking at my stats.

"Yea your right I got a lot from those boar surprisingly." She felt her mace, smiling to herself

"Haha don't judge a book by its cover." I said.

"Shut up Sai-kun". She said as pushed me toward the blacksmith shop. "Wait, actually we should level first and get our skill level up before we try to buy any gear, its safer."

"Hmmm your probably right." She said rubbing her chin.

We ventured off into the second floor.

_**4:50 - November 7, 2022 - Sword Art Online**_

"Arghhhhhhh!" I slashed upwards at the monster centipede with my skill **Horizontal**.

"Switch!" Lizabeth came from behind and used a mace skill

"Hyaaaaaaa!" she swung sideways and bashed the centipede in the side then I dashed in front of her and loaded up my sword skill

**Slant!**

My sword grew warm in my hand and my glowed a light blue, I gave him two stabs and in the face and then turned my changed my sword style into a dagger like stance and slashed the monster and stab bed it in its side ending its material life. "That felt good hehe".

"Yea its nice letting off some steam". She said swinging her mace

"We have enough cor for some sustainable gear."

" Well what are we waiting for, let's go". We walked back to the town on the second floor.

Lisbeth had a kind of maid looking outfit with knee boots. In my words, Beautiful.

"Um what are you looking at Sai-kun". She said tilting her head to the side in that innocent way.

"Uh Nothing nothing sorry hehe". I said looking away from her quickly

"Hahaha your blushing." She smiled gently

"Uh umm lets just go to the blacksmith ok?"

"Ooook." She smiled

_**6:00 - November 7, 2022 - Sword Art Online**_

Well I couldn't get anything from there my cor was very low, but Liz got a good metal mace with a chain ball at the end.

"Wow Sugoi Liz-chan".

"Haha its name is **Obelisk** hmmm I might keep this".

"You should its really good."

"Yup yup I'm keeping it." She smiled at the weapon

"Alright Lets go Liz-chan." I grinned at her

"Yup lets go Sai-kun." She giggled running ahead of me.

"Oi oii, wait for mee." I said chuckling to myself.

As we were grinding and laughing, getting higher in level, I...I got this feeling

**This resolve that, everything will be okay.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Departure

_**3:30 - January 14, 2023 - Sword Art Online**_

Its been two months since this death game started and Lisbeth and I have become considerably stronger. We've recently joined the front lines. I just hit Lv. 48, Liz 42.

…I've been doing some thinking over the next bosses that re coming up. "Hey Liz-chan..I think we needa talk."

"Um ok sure Sai-kun". We went to a nearby bench and sat down.

_Just tell her...ugh_

I sighed. "I don't know how I should put this….Liz….I think we need to split up."

"…HUH?!" She looked at me shocked and confused

"I know I know it sounds dumb but…Liz the monsters out there…their getting more and more dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt".

" Well too late…you already did." She walked away from me before I had the chance to grab her

"Wait Lizzzzz!". I ran after after her but we just got back from a boss so my legs weren't as strong as usual and my bruises were re-opening so I fell to my knees after a while.

Every one in town started to look at us, her walking away, me kneeling there. I didn't care though. Lisbeth's safety was my priority. I willed myself to get up and walk after her.

"…Liz..."

I sat there and looked up to the night sky, and it started raining.

_Really Kayaba..really?_

I thought to myself as I stood up, put my hood on, and walked away."

**Lisbeth Turnover**

I ran and ran as far as I could and ran some more, with no care for the pain I was experiencing from the last boss. I didn't realize I was crying until I tripped over a rock and fell.

"I Hate Him. I Hate Him!"

"Why….WHYYYYY". I sobbed uncontrollably "This shouldn't be happening "He said he would guard me until we got out this stupid game."

I started walking towards the next town. After walking for about 20 minutes I made up my mind "If he doesn't want me anymore I don't need him either". A wild Nature wolf came out the bushes, "AAAAAAARRRRGHH". I jumped in the air and slammed down on the digital creature harder than I've ever had in my time in this death trap of a game. When I looked up I probably looked scarier than ever.

I finally reached the next town. I bought a room and tried to sleep but it was almost impossible. Plus, something was bothering me.

_Why would Saito just tell me we need to separate so easily, something had to be up._

"But it doesn't matter, this city is a good place to start a shop, I could get some cor for fixing people's weapons I kinda was a blacksmith in the real world anyway."

After I came to that recognition I fell asleep

_**9:10 AM - January 15, 2023 - Sword Art Online**_

In the morning I came across a problem. "I DON"T HAVE ANY MONEY!" I frantically looked into my inventory.

"Ugh I should've thought about this before running off like that…but still he deserved it for telling me that. What did he mean 'the monsters are gonna get more dangerous' I can handle myself I'll show him hmph".

I started to the store application area. "Um hello I would like to start a blacksmith shop here, could you start me off with a loan I don't have any money unfortunately hehe". The NPC looked at me. "Whats your name miss".

"Lisbeth..." I said reluctantly.

"Oh, Miss Lisbeth your store has already been paid for."

" Huh? By who?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Hmmmm? Oh a teenage boy, looked about 15 had dark brown hair came by last night and paid for your store. All of the debts that you would pay on a loan were all paid for the night before so here's your key to your new store miss Lisbeth".

_Saito?!_

"He he did this?...No no…no no no no no I was so mean to him and he did this for me? I dropped to the floor and started crying

"Why would he do this for me".

"Miss Lisbeth the boy had a message for you." He said trying to remember it. I looked up at him, wiping my tears. "H-huh?"

"Ah oh yes. here it is. He wrote it down." He said showing her a piece of paper.

She unraveled it and saw what was inside, then began to tear up again.

_Just because we're not together doesn't mean I can't look after you'_

I stood up and wiped my tears smiling uncontrollably "Thank you mister, I'll take care of my shop."

I took the keys, and departed from the store looking up to the sky "Look after me huh ok Sai-kun, I'll take your word on that."

**HOLAAAAAA Satoru here I got one review Thanx Steam but I need some new reviews someone please review my story Its my first and hopefully not my last so please give me some good pointers if needed but anyway here's chapter 5 signing off-Satoru**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Friends

_**4:30 PM - October 16, 2023 - Sword Art Online: Valden**_

Its been a whole year now since Sword Art Online started. I've grown considerably stronger and wiser, but something is bothering me. I haven't made any friends in this game. Now I know you all are thinking. "**How could he be thinking of friends while he's currently in a life or death situation**." The truth is, I've become accustomed to this world…I've been off the frontlines for almost a week now. I now own a house on the 62nd floor in Valden lake, its very beautiful and I go fishing for food every other day.

Anyway the only friend I really have is Lis and her shop is in Lindus back around the 48th floor. "Ughhh I need some type of social life. This soloing isn't as cool as I thought it would be".

"HEY!".

"Huh who?.."

"Heyyyyyy finally someone that's actually real on this floor".

" Hehe yea Im real…well not really we are inside a game…but anyways who are you".

" Well if you must know I'm Peccator an axmen". He looked about in his 20s and had a burgundy long detective like coat. His hair was a shaggy brown and his eyes were deep brown.

" I can see that from the axe attached to your back, but what are you doing out here anyway there aren't any monsters in this area or even on this floor".

" Well you see eheh this floor is a good fishing area I heard so I was trying to catch some bass or catfish or something I could eat"!

" And lemme guess, You couldn't could you".

"Not even a bite"

He looked worn out from continuous trial and error."Ughh fine come on I'll catch some for you."

"Really?! Thanx brah that would be awesome, our the best".

"Well I don't wanna braggg but I maxed my fishing skill last week".

"Wow…your not so good at being modest are you hehe".

"Hahaha well lets just get some fish ok?"

As we were walking to my favorite fishing spot we got to learn a lot about each other.

"64! wow you must be good huh, and that blade on your back fits you nicely".

"hehe thanx I got as a boss drop, its called Rogue Legacy".

" Wow….hey you know what would be cool".

"what" I asked passively "We should make a guild".

"….HUH?! When did that pop up into this conversation?!"

"Nothing nothing hahaha but it would be pretty cool". " But I don't even know your stats your weaknesses or anything".

" You'll find out when I friend you".

"What?" A small holographic menu popped up "Peccator would like to friend you, Accept or Decline".

I hadn't seen that menu in a long time.

"Well umm uhhhh".

" Just click it damn it".

"Ok ok geez". I clicked Accept and Peccator was added on my friends list at number 2. "Wow only 2 friends huh….thats hahaha pretty sad".

"Shut up Pec".

Even though I said that, I was happy I had a actual friend. "So about that guild". I stated that kind of cautiously. "Who are you expecting to lead it".

" You of course dude".

"Me?! Why I'm not a good leader Im clumsy very-self centered and-".

"As long as you do your job to your best I have no problem following you". The look in his eyes meant that he meant every word he just said".

"…..Ugh fine where do we start".

" Yesssss first we need a Guild Application Form. Then we need 6 or more people to bring into the guild for it to be established".

"Ok lets go to town, By the way here's your fish".

" I gave him a bucket full of Bass".

"Huh Hahahaha I didn't even notice and wow look at how much there is".

"Hehe well I've been fishing for a while now so I can kinda do without focusing now"."Cool thanx Saito you're a good friend man".

"Yea…..anyway lets get to town and get this Guild Apllication thingy".

"Sure thing boss".

"Boss? I'm not gonna get used to that".

"You better boss cuz Ima be calling you that from now on".

"Ughhhhhhhh whatever lets just go".

_"He called me his friend hehe"_. I smiled.

_**5:00 - October 16, 2023 - Sword Art Online: Valden**_

As we were walking to the town "_I don't know why we couldn't just teleport but when I got my gear Pec wanted to walk_" I saw a girl. She had black hair flowing down to her hips and her eyes were an emerald color, she had some gear on that looked pretty strong and durable. She was very beautiful. But something bothered me about what she was doing.

She was standing on the edge of one of Valden's Hugest lakes, Lake Venix. She looked like she was about to….wait no with all that gear on she would drown or the monster piranhas that are infested in Valden lakes would rip her to shreds. Before she fell she looked at me and murmured something, and...

**she fell**

Eyes closed arms wide open. "Arghhhhhhh!" I tackled her just before her head hit the water and we tumbled onto dry land.

"Huh…Boss you ok! How'd you do that I didn't even see her".

"Well my detection skill is pretty high so I've.. Nevermind That Pec! Are you crazy what were you thinking jumping into a monster infested pool like that"!

" I…I…." She passed out. "Ugh Hey Pec can you go get the guild application, I'll carry her back to my house".

"Sure thing boss, but don't get too intimate with her". I shot him an annoyed glare "Hahahaha Im going I'm going".

I picked her up and put her on my back."Well your not as heavy as I thought you would be huh ummm". I looked at her player ID."Mizuki, huh, cool".

**Mizuki Turnover:**

"Ughh…where am I…"

_I was in a soft bed….why..I was supposed to be dead._

"So Your finally up huh". I grabbed my blade and had the owner of that voice at sword point. "Who are you and what am I doing here".

"Well I would answer your question but you have a sword pointed to my face". He said.

"…fine." I reluctantly sheathed my sword.

The boy looked about 15 and he had deep purple eyes with brown hair that was leaning to the left. He looked a bit scrawny but his eyes…his eyes were full of concern.

"First lets start with names, I'm Saito."

"Mizuki….why did you save me, I don't even know you".

"I dunno really hmmm lemme think, I see a girl falling into a monster infested lake. I guess I should just turn around and walk away huh."

"mmm….."

" But thats beside the pint, why did you do that you would've been a dead carcass in less then 5 seconds if you fell in." He said

"Why do we even need this world…we don't need these virtual lives anymore, it would just be better if we didn't ex-".

"No. I won't take that bullshit, that was such a stupid excuse to attempt something like that, if you really want to die find yourself a better argument for when I save you again". With that he left the room.

"What_?..." He was planning to save me again?_

"He cared for me that much?..."

Wow.

"Hey boss I'm back I got the Guild Application and…woah what happened". He looked at the girl with the flowing black hair in my bed sound asleep

"Lets just say, I found an very interesting friend hehe".

"Wait you didn't….you know".

"Shut up Pec!"

HEYYYYYYYYY Satoru here I haven't gotten any reviews since last time but heres the chapter when Saito meets Peccator and Mizuki for the first time hehe You'll be seeing a lot of them from now on and especially from Mizuki

Anyway it would be nice if I could see some more reviews but anyways that's all for now signing off-Satoru


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Duel

Its been 3 weeks since Mizuki started living with us. We've been grinding together with my guild mate Pec for sometime now.

"Phew finally level 76."

"Lol congratz Sai-kun."

"BOSS BEHIND-." I swung around while charging up my skill "Rouge Piercer!". I slashed upwards and stabbed the frost bear in themiddle of its forehead.

"Got it hehe

"Whew. That Was Too Close You Idiot!" Mizuki shouted.

"Sorry Sorry."

"Hahaha. Oh Yeah boss we need to get more members for the guild, you know we're not official yet right?"

"Yea I was just thinking about that, but where are we going to find more members its just been you an me."

"Hmmmmm, wait a minute." Pec started to grin eerily and I knew what he was thinking."

"MIZUKIII."

"No."

"Damn ittttt."

"Hahaha you should've seen that coming, but Mizuki won't you even consider it?"

"No, I want to live my life in here independently with no tie downs. Im sorry Saito but that's something I just can't do. You told me not to waste my life, so I'm not."

"Your right, I just…nevermind."

"Huh? You just what?"

"It's nothing hehe lets just look for some guild members, come on Pec." My face was red hot I could tell. She giggled "Its ok Sai-kun I'll be fine ok, don't worry."

"Uh uhh Of Course I know that duhhhh hahaha I wasn't thinking that at all hahahaa."

"Ummmmm ok then" She laughed. '_Damn it I blew it'._

"Ok boss where should we start looking."

"Mabye on the 34th floor. That's where most people get guild members anyway."

"No, I want guild mates who can actually back me up in a fight, who I know have my back."

"Hmm he's right we should look here or higher. Yosh! Lets go Boss."

"Alright."

"Hey I'm here too you know, just cuz I said no doesn't mean I wont help you."

"Hahaha sorry Mizuki."

"Hmph."

We started on my floor Valden looking for anyone to join but Saito was being so picky it was pissing me off. We passed like 7 people who asked to join but he declined, and Peccator didn't even say anything God he's so annoying sometimes!

But….Over these past few weeks, Saito-kun he's become kinda …..speci…NEVERMIND NEVERMIND.

"Hey Saito."

"Yea?"

"Your looking for strong guildmates right? So shouldn't you be equally strong yourself?."

"What are you getting at Mizuki."

"Lets Duel."

"HUHHH! Boss Mizuki you guys can't be serious?"

"Ok."

"Boss! Come On."

"Its ok Pec she wants to see my strength."

He brought out his double edged navy blue sword Rouge Legacy.

"So I'll let her see it."

"Hmph you know im not holding back right."

I brought out my nodachi Midori Suzume

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

A screen popped up asking for approval of duel, I accepted.

10

We took our stances.

9

Narrowing our eyes

8

Readying our skills

7

I have to know

6

I have to know why he did it. Why he really saved me.

3

I felt my blade heat up in my hand

2

Its Time.

1

"Blinding Rush!"

"Renegade Slash!"

We clashed, for a second looking at each other. Then he push away and dashed towards me.

"Rouge piercer!" he moved to the side grinding my sword against his. Sparks flying, I glanced at him and I knew.

CLANG CLANG!

I knew he…..

Are swords struck again and again. Endless clashes of steel

"AAARGH!" Why.

CLANG!

Why

"Petal Dance!"

Why Why Why,

CLANG!  
WHY WAS HE HOLDING BACK!

"Crashing Sparrow."

I didn't even realize he charged up his skill

"Damn it."

I tried to to slash across but he dashed under me. He looked at me, his eyes narrow, his face calm but deadly.

CSHINK!

It was over.

Duel Winner [Saito]

"You ok?"

"Yea…I guess."

"You believe me now?"

"Hehe yea. I do."

"Sugoiiiii!" Pec arrived from the sidelines

"That was awesome nice job you two, even though I could've done better."

"Haha I bet you 300 cor you couldn't."

"Oh really interesting offer."

"Hahaha shut up you two."

We stood up."Well we should keep look-"

He looked past us and smiled

"Found one."

He ran past us to a girl with a spear on her back walking into a store. She had short light brown straight cut hair and a steely look in her eyes.

"Really? Her?"

"Hahaha I trust him don't you?" Pec laughed

"I do I do its just…"

"Oh is this jealousy I smell." He teased

"Sh-Shutup Pec!"

"Hahahaha."

"He made the right choice."

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

"haha sometimes I hope that myself."

Hey Guys sorry for the late chapter I've between school and sports I don't have a lot of time on my hands lol but I promise to get the next one to you guys by next Friday.Tensei Kano- Thank you…I needed that. I really did. I'll take your advice and be the best I can be. Kurokishujin – lol ok ill do that for the next chapter.Anyway thanx for the reviews I'll continue to try my best to further this story.

I Do Not Own Sword Art Online.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Aeilia & Aiko

"Hey guys its me Satoru. I'm happy that I'm getting some more reviews than before keep it up please^^."

"Shut up Satoru." Saito said as he entered the room

"Are you jelly?"

"Haha of you? Hahahahaha never"

"Lol then don't come for me."

"I'll come for you whenever I want."

"Then I'll just change your level back down to 30 and teleport you to a Lv. 60 boss. Instant death mutha*****."

"Heyyyy that's not fair."

"Life's not fair Saito. Life just isn't fair."

"Just get on with the story."

"I'm going I'm going."

Chapter 8: Aeilia & Aiko

"Welllll what'd she say?!" Pec said extra excited for some reason. "Well she asked who the Guild Leader and when I told her that ended the conversation."

"Wow…..hehe sorry boss."

"Hahahahaha." Mizuki busted out laughing. "Its not funny Mizukiiiii."

"Hahaha phew I'm sorry Sai-kun that was too funny." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Whatever….where are we gonna find a good member that has the guts to trust me."

"I'm sure there's some people that are looking for the exact same thing Boss. We just have to find them." He slapped me on the back making me almost lose my footing. "Hehe yea I guess your right huh."

"Of course I am."

Mizuki yawned.

"Ugh I'm pretty tired guys. Lets go home for today."

"Yea I'm getting pretty drowsy, sleep sounds like a good idea."

"Eh im not but you kids can Hahahaaaa I'm a man I don't need to sleep. I'm a burly mutha…..Guys? Hey! Wait up!"

"Teleport Valden."

A whitish blue light enveloped us and a few seconds later we were on the edge of Valden.

When we arrived at the house Mizuki said went to take a bath and Pec sat on the couch and read over his messages. I went to my room which I currently shared with Mizuki for the time being to read.

Then I heard the door open so I turned around thinking it was Peccator but it wasn't…

Mizuki came in completely oblivious to the fact that I was in the room.

She took off her towel and was about to get her nightgown on when she saw me.

I never thought I would go deaf in my life before I heard what came next.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! SAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."She Raged quickly putting her towel back on, her face as red as ever.

"Um I didn't see anything." I sid while covering my eyes trying not to peak.

"You pervert! When I strangle you don't get angr-"

She slipped on her towel and barreled into me knocking both of us down.

"Owwie." I rubbed my head "You ok Mizu-"

She looked at me her face redder than any face I've ever seen.

"Sai-kun?"

"Yea?"

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"About wha-"

I couldn't finish my sentence….she was getting closer.

Then when I put my arms around her slowly getting ready for it.

"WHAT HAPPENED IS ANYONE HURT?!" Pec shouted. He scanned the room then seeing us grinned.

"Mabye I should leave you two alo-"

"NO!" we both shouted.

"No we're fine hehe she had something on her face."

"Yea hehe see all gone Haha."

"Hahaha ooook."

'_Damn it Pec! Why nowwww.'_

The next morning was very weird…..I don't think I'll ever forget about that night

/

Anyway we were wandering about the 45th floor of Dogden again looking again and again for new recruits. _Ugh is it so hard to meet my expectations._

"Hey….you see that?"

"Yea….Sai-kun…Saito!" Mizuki whispered loudly . "What Mizu….." Sitting on a nearby bench were two girls. Twins, one with chestnut hair tied up in a ponytail that separated at the base with a rapier on her lap.

The other with the same chestnut hair except it was shorter and had a wakizashi in her hand. She had a more playful childish look on her face than the other.

It looked like they just came from grinding so I thought now was the best time to attack.

"Hey." I said as I walked casually leaving Mizuki and Pec behind to audience.

"Um hi I guess….who are you." The eldest twin looked kind of defensive so I decided to talk to the seemingly younger one….bad mistake.

"Hi there I'm.." In what didn't even seem like a second, I had a wakizashi unsheathed pointed dead at my face. "Make another move mister and you won't be hearing out that right ear for awhile." In the corner of my eye I saw Pec grab for his axe.

"Really hehe wanna bet."

"Trust you don't want to." I pushed her sword out of my face fearlessely "I beg to differ."

"Hehe you're the first guy to not run away from that." She sheathed her blade "Names Aiko and that's my sister Aeilia."

"Hi I'm her elder twin nice to meet you." Aeilia said smiling brightly. _Where was that charisma two minutes ago._

"Nice to meet you I'm Saito. So would you lik.."

"What are we chopped liver?!" Pec shouted running over to us "Oiiiii what the hell is wrong with you Saito."

"Sorry guys hehe Aeilia and Aiko this is Peccator and Mizuki, they're helping me establish a guild hehe."

"Hi Nice to meet you guys."

"Soooo do you guys like share a room?"

Mizuki round housed Pec into a nearby building. After calming down she spoke again. "Hehe like I said before nice to meet you you won't have any problems with him." She smiled. _She's a monster _.

"So anywayyyyy do you want to join our guild. It would really helps us."

"Whos the guild leader."

"Me."

"You?..."

They both giggled. I was sure my face was red cuz I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Hahahaha phewww that was too funny." Aeilia and Aiko said while wiping a tear from they're eyes.

"Don't be silly Sai-kun you don't think they would just say.."

"Yea sure." We both looked at Aiko surprisingly. "Really?"

"Yea I think its cool starting up a guild." Aiko smiled. "I don't know sis…we don't really know these guys very well."

"Haha I know Lia you didn't let me finish. We'll join your guild IF, you can beat us in a duel."

"….HUH?! Us two…Together!?"

"If you two can beat us then we'll join no problem."

"Yea I guess that's fair." Aeilia said tapping her rapier. "Damn it…ugh I guess we have to huh."

I looked over at Mizuki and my mind flashed back to the night before

_Sai-kun?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Don't tell anyone about this." _

It was obvious she was thinking the same thing too because her face was getting redder by the second.

"Mizuki…. If you don't want to…"

"Saito, lets do this." I looked at her half surpised. "Heh ok then."

I pointed at the twins. "You're on."

"Yosh! The duel will be tomorrow at noon in the arena on the left."

"Don't bore me ok?" Aeilia smiled as she and Aiko walked away from us. "Oh Yea go get em guys."Pec said with a few teeth missing."

"Dude are you ok sorry about that." I gave Mizuki the evil eye.

"What it wasn't my fault he's a perv hmph."

"It was so worth it dude." I said Knuckle bumping him. "Totally." We walked towards the portal.

I looked up at the serene reddish orange sky.

_Aiko & Aeilia…hehe nice job Saito_

_Nice job._

Thank you all for your reviews on my story I even got some new story followers. Sorry for not keeping my promise of giving it to you on Friday hehe3. I hope this chapter apologizes enough^^. Batblade-girl-beyond: Lol thanx I will. Steammaster: read the chapters before that it will click when you do. Apothecary13: Thank you dude^^ I learned from my mistakes and hope to get better. Anyway thanks everyone that's been following this story I will continue to try my best and make this story awesome*^*lol signing off-Satoru 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Almost There

"This is the place." I said arriving at the arena that Mizuki and I were scheduled to fight the twins Aeilia and Aiko at.

Mizuki started breathing "Mizuki…you ok?!" I said a little worried.

We went to sleep earlier than usual so we could have enough energy to fight today.

"Yea….yea I'm fine hehe just a little nervous." She fake smiled at me. "You sure?"

"Listen Saito I'm not gonna punk out because I'm scared ok. We will win."

I looked at her surprised at how passionate she was. I smiled.

"Your right we will." Just then two girls showed up at the other end of the arena. I turned to see Aeilia and Aiko smiling at us.

"Glad you didn't punk out." Aiko said looking at me. "Like we would."

A small screen popped up in both of our faces.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCEPT DUEL?

: YES :NO

"Well lets get started." Aelia said unsheathing her rapier

Mizuki and I both looked at each other and nodded.

:YES

"You guys ready to lose?." Aiko said bringing out her Wakizashi

"Haha I love how dead that statement was." I said bringing out Rouge Legacy. Mizuki brought out her Nodachi, Midori Suzume.

"I cand do this we will win." I could hear her whispering to herself. _I have to be strong. Ugh damn I should've woke up Pec to come cheer her on._

5

4

3

2

I breathed._ Here we go._

1

At what I thought was just a breeze, I then found out was Aiko behind me. _ Crap, _I tried to counter but she kicked my sword out of the way and was about to pierce my chest with her blade but then Mizuki saved me.

"Blinding Rushhh!" she wildly but precisely slashed upward and countered Aiko's wakizashi. "Thanks MIzu-chan."

"The match just started stay alert." She was right I couldn't lose focus no._ By the where's the other on….._

I looked up and saw a glint of light in the early morning sky…then Aeilia's rapier produced a piercing rain of slashes that came down on me. I maneuvered through them easily though. I've dealt with precision types in a lot of duels.

But still Aeilia was different. She bounced off the ground and lunged at me, her rapier by her face getting ready to strike. I charged up my sword skill in my hand and ran toward her keeping MIzuki and Aiko in my peripheral vision.

"Piercing Rain!" Aeilia said as her rapier became a blinding fury of green lighted slashes.

I deflected most of them but she was quick. Even so I wasn't going to give up. "Renegade Slash!" I yelled doing a front flip over a the piercing strike that was meant for my chest. I landed closer to her than I wanted to be; we were eye to eye now. She was still surprised by how close I was so I used it to my advantage. "AARRGHHH!" I slashed her through through the chest. _I did it. I got her._ I couldn't stop there. I landed on my hand and did a roll to the left of her. "Rouge Pierc-" My skill was interrupted by a flying Mizuki.

THUD!

She landed on me, dust flew everywhere. She looked bruised up and had slashes everywhere. "Mizuki?! Come on speak to me."

"I..I'm alright."

"Good." I sighed in relief. "Saito I think I know there movement now." Mizuki whispered.

"Hmm I think I realized it too." I said. "Hey! Are you just gonna lay there all day. Get Up so we can beat you!" Aiko said impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue sis." Aeilia said narrowly looking at me.

Mizuki and I looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

_This fight is ours now._

We both dashed at the twins as they readied they're skills

We glanced at each other. Then when they were ready to clash.

CLANG!

"Huh?! What the hell."

'Wait What?" I looked at Mizuki, She smiled back at me.

"_Hehe I guess it worked."_

"_We got em."_

"Why are you so surprised guys. All we did was switch." They backed up a few yards away from us. "S..Shut up, We can still beat you guys." Aiko said hesitantly "Right Onee-san?"

"O..Of course Aiko." Aeilia stated nervously. "Hm ok then. Lets go Mizuki."

"Hehe right." We both dashed at them me feeling more confident about this battle.

Aiko took a step and vanished.

_I already know that move Aiko._

I turned quickly and met her blade with mine. "Kusooooooooooo. YOU WON'T BEAT US SAITO!"

**Mizuki Turnover**

We were evenly matched. "Wow your pretty good."

"Back at cha."

We clashed with different skills each time.

Piercing Rain

Petal Dance

Lightning Penetration

Dancing Leaf

Counter

Floral Skip

I didn't focus on anything else but her blade. Countering and attacking continuously. Finally I was able to push back and knock her away.

I looked at Saito. He looked back and nodded.

_We have to end this….Now_

"Alright! Lets go sis."

"Right with you." They both disappeared.

"Wait what. Saito?" I said confusingly "I don't know but stay calm."

Then it happened.

"Pierciing Rainnn!"

"Sonic Burst!"

A rain of slashes and pierces came from crashing down from the sky in a mix of pink, blue and green light.

The things is they were all focused on me. I managed to deflect some of them but I was overwhelmed by the speed of the attacks.

"AHHHHHH!"

**Saito Turnover**

"Mizuki!" I rushed to her quickly. "Mizuki Mizuki come on talk talk to me. I brushed the dirt off her face. Even though this was a game you could still feel pain. Her health bar was in the yellow and mines were half way there.

Aeilia and Aiko appeared on the other side of the arena. "Hmph I knew you weren't any match for us. Lets finish this." Aiko said

I ignored the comment and focused on Mizuki. "Come on Mizuki….speak to me…please. No guild meber is worth getting this badly hurt for. I'll call off the match ok? They're just too strong I'l.."

My ranting was stopped by a cough. It was Mizuki** . "**Saito shut up hehe. I'm fine ok? I..no We did this for you to get these guild members. So if you're gonna give up on that just because I'm hurt then I want nothing to do with you.

It was like a slap in the face. But…more of a wake up type of smack.

"Heh, wakarimashita. " I picked her up and laid her on the edge of the arena. "I'll finish this, for both of us." She smiled. "That's the Saito I know."

I stood up and walked to the center of the arena. "That was a pretty dirty trick you pulled wasn't it girls." I said feeling more calm and precise. "Hey, it worked didn't it." Aeilia said feeling her rapier. "Ha! Exactly." Aiko agreed.

"Yeah I guess your right. But she gave me permission for payback." I said tapping my sword against my shoulder. "You? Versus us? Hahaha phewwwww, lets handle this pipsqueak."

"Indeed." Aeilia said smiling.

"Mmm." I said narrowing my eyes.

_Yosh._

**Heyyyyyyy Guys I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was busy with school and projects so I hope this Chapter is a good consolation. Hehe anyway I got some reviewsssss.**

**Apothecary13: Haha thanks so much man that means a lot**

**Batblade-girl-beyond: Lol thank you I try and I will *^***

**Anyway thank you guys that have kept up with my story. I'm glad I'm getting some love haha anyway signing off for now-Satoru**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Elaina

I won the duel. Aeilia and Aiko agreed to join us happily. I know surprising right?

"Ugh I'm still mad you beat us To-kun." Aiko said between bites of a corn dog

"Ew Chew with your mouth closed sis." Aeilia said wiping Aiko's face with a napkin "I'm sorry for my sisters dirty behavior."

"Hahaha it's ok Aelia." I said

Pec came back from the bathroom Hey guys I'm ready for that…H-Heyyyyy!" Pec said rummaging through the bones that were once full of chicken.

"Who..What…How…YOU!" Pec said pointing menacingly at Aiko

"Yea sho ish not my faul theesh thingsh ar sho good." She said with her mouth full.

"You…MONSTER!" He said Putting one foot on the table.

Aiko jumps up on the table "YESSHHHH I AMM! THE MONSTER AIKO HEAR ME ROARRR MUAHAHAHAH-"

Her Ranting was stopped by Aeilia furiously throwing her to the wall in a comical way.

"Owwiieeeeeee. Sissssss!" Aiko said rubbing her head.

"Muahahaaaa I am victorious. Thank you my dear Ae-"

He got the same fate as Aiko.

"Hahaha." Mizuki and I laughed out loud.

"Whew. That was too funny. I'm glad the guild's coming together little by little." Mizuki said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hehehe yea. We're finally making some progress." Saito said

CHEERS TO THE NEW MEMBERS!

Everyone drank their drinks.

"By the way Saito. Do you even have a name for your guild." Mizuki said.

Everyone looked at him expectantly

He took a drink.

"Yea I do." He said

Well? Don't keep us waiting?" Aeilia said eagerly

Saito sighed. "I'll tell you guys after we get all our people together.

Aiko and Aeilia made a fish face

"Why not nowwwwwaaaa." Aiko complained

"Yea its so not fairrrrr." Aeilia agreed.

"Well I think everyone should be together. Then we can establish it, name and everything. Mizuki said she even made some clothing for us." Saito turned to Mizuki. "Right?"

"Y-yeaa but I'm not really finished with it yet. So just wait awhile guys. I only have Saito's and Pec's gear ready." She stammered embarrassed.

Aiko and Aeilia perked up. "OUTFITS?!"

Mizuki blushed slightly. "Yea I maxed my sewing skill last week….its nothing really. I requested it."

Aeilia gleamed with excitement. "Can I Help You?! I love makingoutfits. And my sewing skill is pretty high." She clasped her hand together in a pleading way.

"Its true." Aiko said while sucking on a chicken bone. "She's almost at the 500s with that skill. I always tell her to put her SP to better use but to no avail."

Mizuki smiled "Of course you can Aeilia-chan."

She smiled excitedly "Thank you so much Mizu-chan." She turned to us. "I promise I won't let you guys down." She bowed.

I smiled " I know you won't. You guys are both very talented."

They both smiled genuinely.

"YOSHAAAA! LETS GET SOME AWESOME OUTFITS GIRLS!" Pec shouted suddenly.

Aeilia and Mizuki hada look of death in their eyes.

"Pec..catorrrr!." They both said scarily. Aiko and I stood out of this one.

"He-hey guys I was just..wait what are you..NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I won't go into detail about what happened hehe, as all of us were walking Mizuki and Aeilia said they were going back to Valden to continue working on the costumes.

"So where do you guys wanna go." Aiko said putting her arms behind her head.

Pec wondered for awhile and walked back and forth. "I'm fine with anything you guys want to do." I said unsheathing my sword and enhancing my skills.

Pec kept pacing the floor. "Well hmmm OH I Got It! Lets-", just then the same lady that rejected my invitation before I met Aeilia and Aiko passed by Pec. He stopped talking and looked straight at her as she walked by, her dark purple hair short but flowing.

Pec just stopped talking and walked up to her.

She turned around and looked at him surprisingly. "Yes, do you need something?" He finally found his voice. "U-um I'm Pec.i was wondering…are you in any guild."

She turned and smiled "Nope, why?" She asked with innocence in her smile.

"_Fake innocence hmph_" I thought to myself.

"Want to join mine?" Pec said as he perked up.

"Mmmmm." She thought about it.

Aiko got up from laying down suddenly intrigued by the situation.

"Who's the leader." She asked.

"It's Sai…Me. I'm the leader hehe." He lied.

"_Wait…WHAAAAAA?!" _I thought.

"Hahaha ohhh wow. Its ok Tou-kun." She giggled.

"Oh Yea then I'll join." She said with a smile.

"Wow. Nice thank you miss….um…"

She smiled. "Elaina. Its Elaina."

**Man this chapter came sooooo late. I'm sorry guys I've had school and projects. Next chapter coming your way in a few weeks. Signing off-Satoru.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter_ _11: Guild Troubles_

"Huh?" I said baffled by what Pec had just uttered to Elaina. "No! That's not true I'-My sentence was cut short by Pec covering my mouth and not letting go.

"Hehe what he meant to say was he's so glad your joining the guild?" He smiled nervously.

Elaina giggled then looked at me. "Hey wait…haven't I seen you before?" She pondered on it then pounded her fist into the palm of her hand. "Oh yeah!" She got up close to him. "You're the cute little boy who asked me to join your guild. Awww so he was part of your guild the whole time huh Pec?"

He smiled nervously and looked away from her. "O-of course! Hehe."

I started to get angry with all the lies going about and bit Pec's hand. He flinched but shook it off and continued talking. "So is that a yes Ms. Elaina?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yup I'll join. This looks like it'll be a fun guild." Just then Aiko appeared from where she was sitting. "Ummm how old are you lady?" She asked nonchalantly. Elaina smiled and bent down to her height level. "I'm 20 years old." Aiko cracked up.

"Ha! Since when 1970?!"

-_-l

Her expression changed fast. "Excuse me?" Aiko turned to her. "I think you heard me Eleanor Roosevelt!" She said sticking out her tongue. Her aura started to glow black and red."What did you just call me?!" Aiko laughed evily "Haha like I said before. You heard me."

The evil aura grew wider

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" She tried to grab for Aiko but was easily dodged. She giggled as she dodged the onslaught of Elaina's wrath. Pec and I stood there looking at Elaina's comical rage. I finally maneuvered out of Pec's grip, pulled him down, and whispered to him. "Dude really?!" He scratched his head while chuckling. "Hehe I'm sorry man. But now we have a new guild member."

"I guess…..how long you are going to keep up this ruse. After we get one more member the guild will be established and then she'll know who the GL (Guild Leader) is.

He thought on that deeply. "We'll deal with that when we get there."

I sighed. "Alright Pec, but get ready for some major disappointment."

I got up and dusted myself off.

"I'll play along for now. Just know that it might have future consequences in store for us."

He stood up and did the same. "I'll be prepared for that." I grinned and walked over to Elaina and Aiko trying to break them up.

_**Sunday, December 23, 2023 – Peccator**_

We were walking back to the teleportation stone, Elaina on one side, Aiko on the left. They didn't really hit it off so well hehe.

Anyway, let me tell you about this beautiful girl. She has long flowing black hair and orange eyes, her face is kind of pale but it glows magnificently, especially I the moon light. She's so gorgeous, she even looks like the type of woman that like's jokes. Hahahaaa she's amazing. Anyway it was getting colder by the day. Well it was 2 days till Christmas.

_Hmmm I wonder what if I should get her something. _

_We already beat a lot of bosses and I have seen a lot of guilds I think I have enough money to get her something…..Guilds._

I thought to myself

_One guild….one guild was mercilessly good. They've beaten almost every Boss with only their guild members. They might even rival the Knights of the Blood Oath. They're names are….The Guardians. They're led by a 17 year old bo staff user named Sho, and his younger brother Raidz. Yes I did my research. Any-  
_

My thoughts were cut short when we walked into the R*o*L's headquarters by a stunned Mizuki. Saito walked over to her and asked what was wrong, but she just stared….stared at Elaina. After a few seconds of dead silence she spoke.

"That's….that's my…."

"**Sister…."**

"Your What?!" I said stumbling on a tile and falling on my butt. "She's your what?!"

She glared over at me. "My sister you dummy." Elaina giggled. "How ya been sis." Mizuki growled. "Shut up, don't say shit to me." Aeilia got up and put her hand on Mizuki's shoulder. "Mizuki…calm down." Aiko walked in and saw the tense situation.

"What's going on here?" She said placing one hand on her wakizashi.

Elaina looked at Mizuki. "Looks like you've grown huh."

"SHUT UP!" Mizuki said. She unsheathed her sword, about to strike her when a hand stopped her mid-slash. It was Saito. "We need to talk…now." She glared at Elaina ferociously and slowly walked by her, out of the door. Elaina didn't even look at her.

**Saito turnover: **

I looked back at Pec, my gaze saying everything it had to.

**Take care of that**

With that I ran away with Mizuki in hand. Not like that though!

"Hey! Where are you taking me!" she said trying to squirm her way out of my grip, I wouldn't let her though. My hand was firmly placed in hers. I started to feel my face getting hot, but I shook it off.

_No Saito! This comes first._

We walked for about 15 minutes without saying anything. I felt Miyuki shiver as a gust of wind blew past us. After a while we stopped and took a breather. I sat down on a nearby by log and motioned for her to sit. She reluctantly agreed.

We at their in silence for the next 5 minutes, it felt longer though…much longer. I finally decided to speak up.

"…Mizuki what happened with you and your sister." She cringed as the words came out, and then looked away.

"Don't wanna talk about it." She said clenching her fist. I sighed. "Fine, but we're not leaving here until you do." I said while picking up a rock and skittering it down the pond before it descended into the water. She turned quickly and reached for the handle of her nodachi. "Is That a Threat!" I looked up at her and smirked.

"Is that what you want it to be?" I said picking up another rock. She hesitated at the words. "I-I…" She sat back down.

"It was at the beginning of the game….Etsumi…I mean Elaina and I were closer than ever, every time she leveled, so did I. We were having the best of fun. Until…one day she came back from a party quest…and her eyes….her eyes were…so cold." She shivered as if she were reliving the moment.

I put my hands on hers. "Continue." I said, trying to comfort her. She smiled and continued.

"Then she said….We had to separate….before I even had the chance to respond, she was gone. The only thing she left me was this stupid spear item." She said while checking her holographic inventory.

She clicked the weapon and it materialized in her hands. It was sleek, and the blade at the end was one-sided and sharp. "Sugoi…." I whispered to myself then got back to what was at hand. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"So just because you don't like her you won't use the weapon she gave you that's a way higher level than your katana?" She nodded her head slowly coming to the realization of how dumb it sounded.

"Ugh, what am I doing Saito." She said tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "Why am I ignoring her, why did she leave me, why do I hate her, why am I grateful to her?!" She started crying, trying to wipe away the endless tears. I sighed and put my hand on her head, pulling her close to me.

"I have the exact opposite problem hehe." I said. She looked up at me with teary eyes. I blushed a little then looked away, and continued. "My older sister hates me. There's a stupid reason why she does, but then again I can't blame her…" She looked up at me with those eyes.

_Dad…._

I shook my head when I heard a pinging. I saw the alert and opened up my message tab. I saw the message and my heart stopped. I looked over at Miyuki with fear in my eyes. She looked at him confused tilting her head.

I grabbed her hand and ran to the location of the message. Mizuki looked at me still confused. "Saito calm down, what's wrong?!"

I looked back at her, a troubled look on my face.

"Guild trouble."


End file.
